<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Keep going, baby. Put on a show for daddy.” by ImagineRedwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860782">“Keep going, baby. Put on a show for daddy.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood'>ImagineRedwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Coco tells you not to bother him as he has an important day today and needs to focus. You decide to be a brat and send him some more than distracting photos and you pay the price when he gets home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Keep going, baby. Put on a show for daddy.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Keep going, baby. Put on a show for daddy.”</p><p>You whimpered as your fingers continued to swirl against your clit. You were tired, Coco having already forced you to edge yourself for the last thirty minutes. You gazed at him, eyes pleading for him to let you end the torture. He had given you specific orders that you were not to bother him today unless it was an emergency. He had a bunch of club business that needed to be handled and he would not have time to entertain you. You had pouted but relented and agreed. He should have known better though.</p><p> It was barely even one in the afternoon when his phone beeped. He opened it worried that something was wrong, only to be greeted with the sight of a naked picture of you. Your body wet and glittering from the bathwater. He had not answered you and you had thought that you would be in for it when he got home. He was chill when he returned though, no sign that you would be receiving a spanking. Instead, he had offered to play a game and you had foolishly agreed.</p><p>The rules had seemed simple enough. You were to touch yourself while he watched. You had to move slowly and only touch where he told you that you were allowed to. Nothing too crazy or out of the ordinary. Nothing that you couldn’t handle, or so you had thought. It started out fine, Coco allowing you to indulge yourself for the first few minutes. Then he had enacted the first rule and told you to slow down. You had followed directions, sometimes being a good girl who listened, and had done as he asked. You had fully expected that he would tell you to speed up again. He let a long while go on before he started a game of stop and go. You realized then that this wasn’t a game. <em>This</em> was your punishment.</p><p>Any time he saw you starting to enjoy the teasing, he would have you speed up, your hand moving at a pace that was almost uncomfortable, far too fast, and harsh for how sensitive your clit had become. Then he would force you to slow down just when you were starting to clench, so close to falling over the edge.</p><p>You were whimpering now, your pussy swollen and aching, and you pulled your hand away, a stern look coming over Coco’s face.</p><p>“I don’t remember telling you to stop.”</p><p>He was pissed, having been distracted all day because of that picture. If there was one weakness that he had though, it was your begging, and while you knew it could backfire, you decide to try your luck.</p><p>“I need you to do it though, daddy. It feels better when it’s you.”</p><p>You made sure to make your voice high and slightly whiny, clear desperation in it. Your pout was small, not overly dramatic and you kept your eyes on him, trying to see where his resolve cracked first.</p><p>“Please, daddy.”</p><p>Coco’s eyes winced ever so slightly and the devil on your shoulder was egging you on. Just a little more gentle begging and you would effectively plead your way out of this punishment. If only you had asked for a spanking instead.</p><p>You ducked your head down a little, a show of submission as you looked at him through your lashes and that was it. That was all it took. His resolve crumbled and he sighed, leaving his position of sitting in the chair across from the bed and standing instead. He shrugged out of his kutte and tossed it onto the corner of the bed, removing his shirt as well. He climbed onto the bed, pants still on, and feeling tighter than ever. He moved up to the headboard where you were, sitting up against it beside you and pushing your legs apart. His body was close to yours, his warmth radiating, but he was avoiding pressing his body to yours on purpose. </p><p>You had enough sense not to push your luck and complain. So, you stayed quiet and simply watched his hand make its way down to your pussy. His fingertips trailed down along your abdomen until he reached your clit. He used only one finger, the pad of his index grazing over the oversensitive little pearl. He grinned as you tensed, every sense heightened after the edging.</p><p>“What’s the matter? I thought you could handle it. Huh?”</p><p>You didn’t answer back, too focused on the hand between your legs. The sharp spank to your pussy grabbed your attention immediately though. Your gasp filled the room and when you finally looked over at him, his eyes were fierce.</p><p>“I told you not to bother Daddy today, and what did you do?”</p><p>You hesitated, not totally sure if the question was rhetorical or not. Coco lifted his hand to deliver another spank and that gave you your answer pretty quickly.</p><p>“I didn’t listen!”</p><p>Your voice was both desperate and nervous at once, and your legs closed protectively.</p><p>Coco stared at you motionless for a moment before he nodded, lowering his hand.</p><p>“That’s right. You didn’t listen. You decided to act like a brat, the way you always fuckin’ do.”</p><p>You agreed, brows pulled together.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Daddy.”</p><p>You weren’t, and he knew that, but that was the fun of it. With his hand on your knees, he pushed your legs apart once again, pushing them back toward you.</p><p>“Hold them back.”</p><p>You nodded, your hands taking hold behind your knees and pulling your knees as close as you could to your chest. Your breath quickened in anticipation, knowing that whenever he had you in this position, it meant he was not going to show you any mercy. Hand between your thighs once again, he slipped two fingers into you, sinking down all the way to the knuckle until the cold metal of his rings touched your skin. His fingers were overwhelming then, thrusting and curling, the sound of your wetness against his digits heard easily. His movements were fast, your breasts jolting slightly with every thrust of his hand and you let go of one of your legs, opting to place it on his jaw instead.</p><p>Coco looked away from where his fingers were buried in you and let his eyes lock with yours, the line between his brows softening some. Your voice was gentle as you spoke to him.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>You stroked your finger along the line of his jaw, and he sighed, his fingers slowing down just a bit.</p><p>“I love you too, princesa.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t listen.”</p><p>He nodded once and his fingers restarted their overwhelming pace as you threw your head back.  </p><p>“I know you are baby, but you still gotta get punished. Now hush.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>